User talk:CrashingCymbal
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrashingCymbal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:46, July 8, 2012 [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hope you were ok with my constructive criticism I just like to be helpful if I can, because I really DID enjoy it I mean the whole monstrously violent nature of the family was wonderfully written, I should give you a rating too, kinda forgot about that, I'll have to do it here I guess. I'm going to go with 9/10 for awesome graphic detail and great subject choice! I hope to see more pastas :P --A. Nightfire (talk) 22:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) A. Nightfire Of Course. Do you have any requests as to which one? And by the way, I`m about to go to bed ATM, so I`ll have to wait a bit before looking at it. :o apologies. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 09:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit In The Circle (commenting here, because if I respond I'll feel like I'm dishonestly inflating the number of comments on my own story) Yeah, I'm thinking of giving a bit more description of the reaction to the story, but my intention was basically a subversion: make the reader fear an evil movie, and then reveal that the movie is completely mundane...when its actually the DIRECTOR whose evil. That said, thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.WatcherAzazel (talk) 19:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I didn't even get the chance to show my support Welp, that was a quick vote, I didn't even have the chance to type out my support. Semicolon opening parenthesis. Congrats on getting back into VCROC(K). I would leave a message saying something like 'feel free to message me if you need any help', but chances are you will be the one receiving the messages from me. (help!) Once more, congratulations. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, July 29, 2014 (UTC) oooOOOOooooh I just noticed your name was green. *so happy right now*. --Flame19~ (talk) 14:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Profile Pic Is that from the game Imscared? How'd you find out about it? Pootis Man (talk) 22:13, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Please Delete My Pasta. Could you please delete my creepypasta No Safe Haven? It had a nonsensical premise and was badly written, and I don't believe it deserves to be on this site. So if it could be deleted, I'd appreciate that. Thank you for your time, A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 03:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit :Ninja'd! Also, Cass, check your talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congrats! I managed to get one of my stories on that site and it was torn apart mercilessly, but I have a feeling your's will be better received. I enjoyed that story and am glad to hear it is getting posted over there. Things are going good for you! Story accepted on cp.com, Alarm being nominated for pasta of the month. I don't think it should have any effect as there are stories that are featured on both sites that don't have issues. I think the only issue would be if you wanted to monetize/commercialize your story and then you'd (most likely) have to get the story taken down from the site. Also, I finished up reading all your stories and have some questions about them/your writing style. When are you going to have some free time in the near future to answer some questions? (Also the instability of chat might cause some problems so we might have to do it by Skype, e-mail, or carrier pigeon) One day we can pop onto chat to discuss it, I plan on posting the 1st and would like a little time to tinker with the format and get it all ready. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:17, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Was hoping to have the interview soon so I could start refining/revising it to upload it the first. There's no real rush. Spinpasta chat has kicked me the last couple of times I've been on and I'm worried about losing a conversation. Here's my Skype: empyreantk, feel free to add me and we'll use the messaging system there and then I'll edit the conversation. I have to go to work in a little bit, but I should be available in ten hours from when this message was sent if you want to get to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:51, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Problem Unfortunately work is holding me over a little so I might be late, if you want, we could re-schedule for Sat./Sun. or later today. Whatever works best for you, sorry for the issues, but I'm kinda stuck here until the work's done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC)